


The Scary Movie

by KiddoCorgi



Category: Furry (Fandom), Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Original Work
Genre: Accident, Comfort, Cute Ending, Diapers, Family, Furry, Gen, Love, Pants wetting, Wetting, fear wetting, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddoCorgi/pseuds/KiddoCorgi
Summary: Alex is a lion—big, strong, brave. He can do anything he wants! Including watching super scary movies late at night after his Uncles go to bed. Unfortunately for him, this particular movie is EXTRA scary.Rating : E10+ (Everyone 10+) / Safe For Work (SFW)Contains : Pants wetting, unwanted diapering, semi-happy endingStory originally posted under another name; moved for organizations sake.
Kudos: 8





	The Scary Movie

_I should have listened to Uncle Baron!_ Alex yelled at himself in his mind, his cream paws clenching the decorative couch pillow tightly against his chest. Wide, yellow-green eyes were glued to the TV, to the horrific scenes unfolding before him. It was truly a gruesome, most terrifying sight, things that he knew would haunt his dreams for weeks to come, but he couldn't bring himself to look awaw.

_I-It can't be too much longer, right? It's b-been a while, so it's gotta be almost over!_ Oh, how he hoped that were true. The young lion wasn't sure how much more he could stand to watch!

A dying, bloody woman on screen screeched in agony as the monster finally got to her- pouncing with an ear piercing roar and wide open jaws, filled with razor sharp teeth. Alex bit down hard on the pillow to muffle his own terrified scream, and as soon as the scene ended and the room went dead silent, Alex noticed that his crotch was warm... and wet. There was something pooling around his bottom, soaking into the pillow he'd been seated on. Time seemed to stop as the urine continued to flow, a steady stream lasting for several long seconds.

“No! No no no--!” As quickly as he could, he jumped up, staring at the soaked pillow, more horrified than he'd been during the worst of the movie. “Not the carpet too! Shit!” His heart beat heavy in his chest and his breathing quickened—he panicked, running off to the kitchen. He ripped open drawers, slammed several cabinet doors open, digging through everything he could, not even caring about the amount of noise he was making. “Come on, come on--” There had to be a bottle of cleaning solution **somewhere** in that stupid kitchen! There were two kids in the house-- what kind of adult wouldn't have a butt ton of cleaner on hand! “Aha!” Finally, he found it, shoved into a corner in the cabinet under the sink.

Bottle in hand, he snatched a dish towel off the counter and dashed back into the living room. He had to hurry and clean up his mess before it really soaked into everything-- the smell would be unmistakable and he'd be in so much trouble for staying up past bedtime and watching TV, more so if they figured out **what** he'd been watching!

It felt like hours went by as Alex scrubbed desperately at the pillow. The smell of the cleaner was strong, stinging his nose, and he thought with a faint hope that it might be enough to cover the smell of pee. Maybe his Uncles wouldn't be able to tell what fate the fluffy rectangle had suffered.

As he moved onto scrubbing the carpet, pillow tossed off to the side, he scrubbed even harder than before, determined to insure his accident was forever kept a secret. He couldn't handle the humiliation if he was found out-- teased-- god, they'd make him wear diapers again. All his friends would know, he'd be the laughing stock of his entire school.

“Would you like to tell me what's going on, Alexavier?” The lion's fur bristled, ears folding back against his head as he froze, the fear bubbling inside of him making him feel sick. He gulped, slowly turning his head to look over at his Uncle Baron. The orange and cream cat, dressed in a pair of soft, cotton pajamas, stood at the entrance to the hall, arms crossed over his chest. Alex stared up at him, tears forming, but the lion didn't answer. “Come now, tell me what happened.”

“I-I--” Alex stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, any excuse that might put him in the clear. “I spilled my juice!” It was the first thing he thought of, and he blurted it out loudly, holding his breath after and hoping with all his might that it might be believed. But he knew better.

“Juice, you say?” Baron stepped forward, lifting up the soaking wet pillow and giving it a single, quick sniff. Even through the cleaning solution, he could tell what had happened, and he shook his head in disappointment.

“I-I'm sorry, Uncle Baron!” Alex let out a soft sob, tears staining his tan cheeks, burning hot in embarrassment. “I-It was an accident, I swear! I-I-- the movie--”

Baron shook his head again, speaking in a soft, gentle tone. “I am very disappointed in you Alex. You not only disobeyed myself and Muta, but you were watching a movie clearly not meant for someone your age. You are far too young to watch horror movies.”

“I-I'm not too young!” The lion rubbed at his eyes, sniffling. “I-It was just—I-.” He didn't know what to say. His uncle was right, there was no point in arguing. “I really a-am sorry,” he hiccupped, daring to look up into his Uncle's green eyes, “Uncle Baron..”

With a soft sigh, the older cat shook his head, “I know you are, young one, and you are forgiven, this time. I will be putting a parental lock on all of the electronics in the morning, and until I can trust you to not do something like this again, it will not be removed. Now, come along, we need to get you cleaned off and into some dry clothes.”

The older cat opened his arms and Alex ran into them, burying his tear stained face in his abdomen. With practiced ease, Baron lifted the lion up and placed him on his hip. Cream legs went around his Uncles waist, arms around his neck, and he held on tight. He knew he wouldn't be dropped, but the closeness, the warmth his Uncle gave off soothed him.

The young lion didn't realize it until it was too late, but they weren't headed for his bedroom, nor were they headed to the bathroom (though the older cat did pause momentarily in front of the latter's doorway in order to drop the pillow into the hamper). No, instead, he was being carried into **Theodore's** room. Into the toddler's little nursery, which was full of baby toys and dumb stuffed animals and... and **diapers**.

“U-Uncle Baron..?” His Uncle glanced down at him, an eyebrow raised as he let out a 'hm' in question. “Why are we going into Teddy's room?”

“As you've already had one accident tonight, I believe we should take precautions, in case you have another. I have a strong feeling that you're going to have nightmares after that movie, and I do not wish to have to wash both the bed sheets and the carpet.”

Alex knew immediately what was going to happen, and it made him want to start crying again. It was just an accident! His first awake accident in weeks! Couldn't he just have one of his Iron Man pull-ups? “B-but I have pull-ups!”

“Yes, you do, but if things go as I expect, a pull-up will not be enough.” At that, he started to sniffle again, hiccuping softly as fresh tears dampened his cheeks

“B-but—”

“No buts, dear one. You broke many rules tonight, and I will not budge on my decision.”

Alex was sat on the changing table and huffed out, wiping at his eyes. The table was a simple design, adorned with various dinosaur decals, topped with a soft, thick pad covered in a waterproof dinosaur fabric. Diapers filled one of the two shelves, organized by their designs-- suns and moons, paw prints and bones, even some with butterflies and flowers. On the second shelf were a set of drawers, filled with bottles of 'extra sensitive puppy powder', gentle, fragrance free wipes, and a few special items that his cousin favoured when he was feeling extra rambunctious (pacifiers, a t-rex that jingled when it was shook, and a small sensory cloth made by their other uncle, Muta).

It made him feel better that his cousin was at least into **something** kind of cool, but not by much as he knew what it was coming. Baron opened the left drawer and took out what he needed, wipes and powder, then picked out a diaper that he thought the lion would hate the least. Teddy was a chubby little boy, so the diapers were just big enough to fit the young lion.

Still, expected or not, his multicoloured eyes widened as the diaper was shown to him, and he shook his head. “P-please! I'm not a baby! I don't want to wear a dumb diaper!”

“I know you aren't a baby, but as I said, this is a precaution and I will not change my mind. Now, scoot back and lie down. The sooner we get you fixed up, the sooner we can get you off to bed.” With a soft whimper and the smallest nod of his head, Alex did as his Uncle said, and got into what he thought was the proper position. His head rested on a small green pillow, and his legs were bent, allowing his feet to rest on the extended shelf.

Heat spread across his face as Baron reached for his shorts, and he covered his face with both hands, not wanting to witness the humiliating scene before him.

His shorts were removed, followed by his pokemon briefs, both to be placed into the bathroom hamper on their way down the hall, and his shirt was pushed up, leaving him completely exposed. A soft whimper escaped him and he bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the first wipe make contact with his urine soaked bits.

“Now, now, it's not that bad.” Baron spoke softly with a tired smile, but it did little to comfort the lion. The feeling of the cold wipe caused him to squirm, whining.

“It's cold!”

“Yes, I know, but I'm almost done. It's too late for a bath, so I have to make sure you're well and clean for the night.” The wipe was dropped into the trash bin nearby, and after a second, and then third, to really insure that all the urine was out of his fur, he heard the familiar crinkling of the plastic backed diaper. Baron easily lifted his bottom, and slid the diaper into place. “Ah, I almost forgot.” Forgot what, he thought to himself, daring to peek through his fingers.

“Baby powder? Come ooooon, isn't the diaper enough? Do you really have to use **that**?”

“With a diaper comes the powder.” It was like adding insult to injury, as the puff of infant-safe, aloe formula puppy powder was applied liberally to bits and bottom, but he didn't complain again, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere. “That's a good lad.” The diaper was pulled up and into place, held gently as his Uncle secured one tape and then the other. “Up we go.”

Alex's face burned, and he refused to meet his Uncle's eyes, but he allowed the cat to help him into a sitting position, tugging the diaper up a little. His eyes were locked onto the thick, puffy diaper that sat between his legs-- and would be eternally thankful that it wasn't one of the girly ones. It was mostly white, but the trim was a swirled, sky blue colour, little suns stamped along the center, up to a landing zone that had a big, smiley sun right in the middle. It was one of Teddy's favourites, if he was remembering correctly.

Baron tucked away the wipes and powder where they belonged, taking a moment to tidy the rest of the shelves. “One last thing.” Alex fear the worst, but when Baron simple reached behind him and secured the last tape, above his tail, he let out a relieved sigh. “There we are. All ready for bed. Let's get you down.” Though the lion could have easily climbed down, he appreciated his Uncle's help.

As soon as his paws touched the carpet, he grabbed onto the hem of his shirt, trying to tug it down to cover himself, with no luck. “How long do I have to wear it?”

“Just until tomorrow, I suppose. But we will be putting you back into pull-ups full time until I'm sure you won't have another accident while you're awake.” He wanted to pipe up and say it was the movie's fault, but he was the one who snuck out of bed to watch it in the first place. “Now, would you like to join me in my bed or go to your own room?”

Alex fidgeted, chewing his lip as he thought it over. His Uncle was probably right, that he'd have nightmares, and honestly.. he didn't want to be alone, just in case. “I.. I want to sleep in your bed... please?” With what he'd watched, he knew even his super-cool pirate ship nightlight and stuffed digimon wouldn't be able to protect him. “Can I bring Gatomon with me?”

Baron nodded, a soft smile gracing his features. “I would never ask you to join me without her.”

“T-then I'll be right back! Wait here!” The lion toddled off down to his bedroom, staying in the hall as he stuck his hand into the darkness, batting at the wall in search of the light switch. As the light flicked on, he went for his stuffed friend. Gatomon was waiting for him, half tucked underneath his messy pile of a blanket, and he grabbed her up, running back out of his room as quickly as possible. He turned back for a brief moment to turn off the light, then joined his Uncle again, who was waiting in the doorway to Teddy's room.

“All ready, now?” Alex nodded, hesitating a moment before holding out one hand. Baron took it in his own, and as the nursery was flooded with darkness, he lead the young lion down to his own bedroom. It was dark inside, though, the curtains drawn, not even allowing the moon to shine through the window.

“U-Uncle..”

“Up we go.” Once more, Alex was in his Uncle's arms, and the tall cat held him close as he carried him over to the queen sized bed sitting against the back wall. The comforter was already pulled back, pillows carefully centered in the bed, just as Baron liked. Alex was sat on the soft mattress, and he scooted to the other side of the bed, laying on his side with Gatomon in his arms. “If you need me, I'll be right beside you all night.”

Baron joined him in the bed, pulling the comforter up and over their shoulders, letting one hand rest on his nephew's side.

“Goodnight, Uncle Baron.” The lion spoke softly, feeling calm, safe, for the first time in hours.

“Goodnight, Alexavier. Sweet dreams.”

Alex took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, cuddling up closer to Baron, and as he began to drift off, he hoped silently for two things.

One, that despite the movie, he would in fact have sweet dreams, waking up the next day happy and refreshed.

And two, that his diaper would remain dry throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is a young lion currently under the care of one Baron Humbert von Gikkingen and his companion, Muta, along with his younger cousin Theodore (who is briefly mentioned.) Aside from general caregiver business, the two felines from The Cat Returns won't make much of an appearance in stories involving these two, but it was a cute idea I started a while ago, so I'm sticking with it. :)


End file.
